


Space Suits

by Scotsomighty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brief Shiro, Canon Related, M/M, Mutual Pining, canon shenanigans, shower scenes, slight peeping, space suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotsomighty/pseuds/Scotsomighty
Summary: “Ever realize how freaking sexy these suits are without all the armor?” Perhaps an offhand comment made by Lance, but certainly not one Keith wanted to be stuck thinking about, especially when it came to Lance's in particular. Meanwhile Lance also has some..thoughts, toward his fellow Paladin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Space Suits](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231283) by searchingAstronaut. 



> Full credit for this by Thesearchingastronaut who came up with the idea and hosted a many lovely streams drawing the comic that is now respectfully on hold. Ich liebe dich my dude and be sure to take care of yourself!  
> Tumblr: http://thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com/  
> Tapastic: https://tapastic.com/series/Space-Suits

“Ever realize how freaking sexy these suits are without all the armor?” 

* * *

 

It was after a particularly rough skirmish through space when the comment was first made. The Paladins of Voltron returned to the loading bay and parted from their lion’s for a well deserved rest, most of which heading toward the showers, Pidge and Hunk staying behind to analyze some of the tech they’ve taken back with them. Shiro went ahead to report back to Coran, Lance and Keith left in the locker rooms removing the armored plates from the black undersuits. 

Keith lifted his head as Lance spoke up, watching as the blue paladin looked over his arms and torso. Keith couldn't help but join him, his eyes trailing the lines of Lance’s body of the skin tight suit. He watched as Lance looked over his shoulder and whistled at himself. Keith rolled his eyes and turned away. 

“Of course you would think so.” He remarked, detaching his arm pieces and sliding them off, putting each white and red plate on the bench were his other clothes lay discarded from earlier. Keith heard Lance bark a laugh, his crooked and perpetually _irritating_ smirk probably stretching over his face. His suspicions were proved corrected when Lance slid to his side, propping his arm up on the shelves of the wall, cornering Keith. 

“C’mon, don’t you think so? Or are used to it, what with your jeggings and all-”

“For the last time they’re not jeggings, Lance!” 

Lance laughed again, but backed down, pushing away from the wall and walking back to his station to finish dressing down, his lower half still armor clad. Keith sneered, but it passed no sooner than it came as he watched Lance. He was right though, the black leotard esque suit outlining, even accentuating his back and wide shoulders. Keith became sort of entranced, watching him, his hands slowing from removing his shoulder piece as he was well distracted. Lance had one of those perfect kite backs, slimming down to his narrow hips. Keith watched him stretch with a groan, lifting his arms above his head as his shoulder blades flexed and waned. 

“Keith,” He felt a strong hand grasp to his shoulder, looking up to a smiling Shiro, a hot flush creeping across his cheeks. Keith promptly turned away from Lance. 

“Great job out there. We’d be in a tight spot if not for you.” Shiro nodded, removing his hand to rest back to his side, his other arm holding the black helmet to his hip.

Keith hummed, absently. “Y-yeah, no problem.” He mumbled, earning a raised brow from the leader. 

“Everything alright, Keith?” 

“Fine.” Keith replied, trying desperately not to look back to Lance across the room, his hands deftly returning to his armored chest and pulling it off over his head. Shiro’s brows knit before looking over to Lance. 

“Ah, I think I see.” He grinned. 

Keith shot a glare. Shiro chuckled. 

“Oh, hey Shiro.” 

Keith looked back to Lance, which was a mistake. He felt a sharp intake of breath, the sight of Lance shirtless, Rolling his shoulder and approaching them. His tanned skin in smooth rolling mounds of muscle. Keith focused hard back to Shiro, not daring to look anywhere else, feeling another, more obvious flush up to his ears. 

“Whatcha guys talkin’ about? Sorry I wasn’t listening, like, at all, to be honest.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Lance.” Shiro said. “Just chatting about..” Shiro sideways glanced to Keith who was still refusing to even acknowledge Lance standing beside them. “..Stuff.” 

“Yeah whatever.” Lance shrugged. “I mean, it can’t be that important if you’re talking to Keith.” 

The red Paladin, rather without thought, shot a glare to Lance, shirtless or not. 

“Right, because if anyone told you something important it go in one ear and out the other.” Keith sneered. “It’s not like you’d take it seriously anyway.” 

“Hey, I take a lot of things seriously.” Lance pouted, his hand resting on his hip which Keith strictly kept his eyes away from. “I take Beyoncé seriously.” Keith would have chided further, but he stiffened as Lance leaned in closer, piercing eyes narrow into Keith’s as he flashed his grin again. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take a long, relaxing hot bath. Which I deserve. Because I nearly _died_  today.” 

Keith and Shiro watched as Lance turned on his heel and sauntered out of the room. Keith, dazed. 

“Have fun..” Shiro mused aloud before looking back to a very frazzled Keith, addressing him. “You should probably take a shower too. You’ve worked hard today and probably have a lot of...Things, to think about.” 

Keith blinked, confused a moment before suddenly self consciously looking down at his crotch, his heart shooting up into his throat. 

“Well, I’ll leave you alone now.” Shiro withheld a chuckle, waving as he left the room. Keith tried to say something, explain, but his throat felt oddly dry and he stumbled over words. When the sliding doors closed behind Shiro, Keith groaned loudly and covered his face with his hands. 

* * *

 

Lance grumbled and sunk lower into the horizon of the waterline, his long limbs hanging out of the sides of the bath that gently steamed. His head hung back, eyes pressed close, trying to focus on the water and how freaking _great_  it felt on his muscles, but he couldn’t. All that came to mind was and stupid Keith. Shiro always went to his side, always complimented him on the battle. Lance was sick of it. He did a lot of work too! It was probably because he was the stupid arm and could actually wield weapons. Nobody thought to congratulate the leg for just standing upright. As much as Lance hated that, he wished that was all that congested his thoughts. 

He splashed water in his face and shifted in the tub. Dumb Keith, Idiot Keith, the way his face scrunched up when Lance teased him, how his face turned as red as his suit...How his eyes shifted, deep enough to get lost in. Lance blinked. 

“UGH-” He dunked his head into the water, scratching his scalp. That dumb Keith! 

After his bath Lance returned to the locker room, a towel the same color of his lion wrapped around his hips. He was patting his hair down with another, smaller towel, when he noticed the opaque clouds of steam gently pooling at his feet. Lance arched a brow. He looked up to see the second bathroom door slightly ajar, the steam spilling out from within. Lance wandered closer. 

The sound of running water could be heard from inside. When Lance peered past the open door, Keith must have opened the cabinet for something, because the door of that was left opened, and the angle of the mirror reflected perfectly into the shower where he could see Keith stood; his head tilted upward toward the stream of water raining down. Lance strongly gulped and held his breath. He couldn't make out much, the mirror ending at the small of Keith’s back, and because he was facing away he could not see his face, only the matted wet hair of his mullet on the back of his neck, that his, before his head craned sideways, a hand coming to brush the black hair out of the way to reveal his glossy perfect skin. 

Lance felt a hasty need to tear his gaze away and leave to room, but he couldn't do it; he couldn’t move. His weight balanced on the balls of his feet as his eyes followed the shape of Keith’s body, much bulkier and wider than his own. Keith had a few scuffs and scars, one or two looking pretty bad, but they’ve been long since healed. Lance brought a hand to his face, covering his mouth as his eyes narrowed. 

As long as a time it felt to Lance, it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds. He turned to move away, a hot blush telling him he was probably intruding and have been there _way_  too long, when his foot accidentally kicked into one of their helmets sitting on the floor, the thing making a loud clunk as it shifted. 

_Shit._

Lance’s heart stopped and from the mirror he could see Keith beginning to lift his head to look over his shoulder. Panic shot through him, and he did he first thing that came to mind. 

 _“-We be all night.._  
Last thing I remember is our  
Beautiful bodies grinding off in that club..  
Drunk in loOOoove..  
We be all night, love~.... Love~”

As he sang, well, really mumble-sing, he shifted things on the nearby shelf audibly, making it sound like he was doing something. Lance looking back toward the mirror, a wave of relief to see Keith turn back to the shower head, rubbing his face with his hands. Lance withheld a sigh and decided then to definitely leave the room, gathering his clothes hastily and running out. 

God, how embarrassing. He covered his face as he walked through the castle halls and ducked into his quarters. As the door slid close behind him he slumped against it and sighed again. Even if the heat from his bath had melted away from his skin, his face still felt on fire. Lance pushed the damp hair out of his face and closed his eyes, brows drawn together and actively trying to just slow down. 

 

After he calmed down, Lance stood and decided to get dressed. As he finished drying and slipped into his briefs and his jeans. He reached down for his shirt, only...that wasn’t his shirt. 

Lance slapped his forehead. In his hurry he must have grabbed Keith’s accidentally. Maybe if he hurried, Keith would still be in the shower and he can switch them out. Lance shrugged on his coat and left his room, leaving the front open since the zipper was broken. Lance never cared, he thought it looked cooler open anyway. 

As Lance slipped back into the locker room his feet came to a sudden stop. 

Keith stood at the wall of benches, a towel wrapped around him and his hair tied up in a wet pointy ponytail. Even worse, he was holding up Lance’s shirt. As if on cue, Keith looked over his shoulder at lance, his eyes a threatening narrow gaze. Lance broke the gaze first. 

“Uh,” He mumbled, holding out Keith’s shirt up to him as his other hand rubbed his neck.“Here.. Guess I accidentally took yours instead.” 

Keith arched a brow, but took the shirt. “Accidentally?” He asked, tossing the white and blue shirt back at Lance, who tripped forward to catch it. 

“Funny how that happens.” Lance scoffed, watching Keith look over his black V-neck, checking if Lance sabotaged it in any way, before slipping it on. Lance backed away, turning to leave, but he stopped, lips thinning. 

“Hey, Keith?” 

“What.” Keith answered curtly. Lance hesitated. 

“Did you...Get those scars..y’know, living out there?” 

Keith fell silent. Lance turned back to him, his back still facing him. He felt his gut tug at him, that maybe he crossed a line or something, but Keith slowly began to move again, pulling his hair out of the ponytail and drying it. 

“Yeah.” He answered simply, and Lance didn’t press for more. He frowned and leaned against the doorframe. 

“I’m..Sorry to hear that.” 

“Lance” Lance looked up. Keith turned toward him, their eyes meeting for a moment and an air of awkward silence filling the room. 

“I need you to leave.” 

Lance frowned and pushed off the wall, taking a step toward him. “Hey, man, If I asked something I shouldn’t have I didn’t mean to-”

“No.” Keith cut him off, a pink dusting his cheeks, eyes darting away. “I...need to change. It’s, uh.. cold in here.” He stood awkwardly, still dripping forming a puddle around his feet wearing nothing but a towel and his shirt. 

“Oh.” Lance straightened out, hips lips cracking in an embarrassed grin. “Y-yeah, no problem. Uh-Sorry again, about the shirt.” 

When Lance left the room felt empty again, and Keith pulled the towel that sat on his head off onto his shoulders. 

God, he was so weird. And looked damn good shirtless in that jacket.


End file.
